John Ramsey
Background John Ramsey grew up in a small village in New Mexico. It was up in the mountains, where they were relatively safe from other tribes. Ramsey was only five or so when the Legion swept in. His father died quickly along with the other fighting men in the tribe. His mother was raped and then killed for resisting her attackers. His older brother was taken, but he was deemed worthy of service, not slavery. Ramsey was sickly at the time, so they pressed him in to slavery. They told him to show "Honestas, Industria, et Prudentia," "Honesty, industry, and discretion." He was forced to work the fields and livestock. Countless slaves died out there on the fields, working to feed the Legion. Whenever one of them died, their overseer would tell them "To keep you is no benefit. To destroy you is no loss." Since Ramsey was growing into a strong lad, the Legion relegated him to logistical support for their front line troops. His overseer's unit was tasked with setting up an outpost in territory occupied by the Desert Rangers, but they never made it there. The Rangers ambushed them at night, and like most ambushes, it was a brief, bloody, and one-sided affair. After the smoke cleared, Ramsey saw his old overseer, writhing in the dirt, gutshot. Ramsey cut out his tongue, eyes, and then he pulled out his insides. As the man lay there squirming, Ramsey leaned over and whispered, "Disce pati," "Learn to Suffer," into his ear. The overseer had always said that to slaves when he beat them. Ramsey joined up with the Desert Rangers at the ripe age of fourteen. Not long afterwards they got assimilated into the NCR. Ramsey happened to be one of the last surviving souls at Firebase Zulu. The Colonel there was another political appointment with his head up his ass. Patrols and reconnaissance warned him for weeks of a legion attack, but he was oblivious. That CO even detailed engineers to install creature comforts in his bunker, when they could have been fortifying the perimeter. He insisted that we were in a "Reinforced observation post". But when the legion hit them, it was a goddamn nightmare. It was a night assault and they were fast. They were practically overrun in a matter of moments. They managed to counterattack and push them out of the perimeter, but the casualties were terrible. The legion kept them under siege for seven days until they were relieved. Ramsey saw a lot of good men and women die. Between the snipers, mortars and constant assaults, they dwindled down to less than fifty fighting men, down from three hundred at the start. In that kind of situation, a Staff Sergeant can become a Lieutenant real quick and Ramsey certainly wasn't in a position to refuse the promotion. After that fiasco, Ramsey would never allow any dumbfuck CO to endanger the lives of his men. Ramsey was responsible for for insubordination, striking a superior officer, and conduct unbecoming. The limp-dick CO at Ramsey's last duty station was getting his men killed, so he acted. The brass would have shit all over him if they could've, but Scull put in a good word and Ramsey's combat record meant something in wartime. In the end Ramsay would up stationed at the Boulder City Jail, with the retirees. Which he is more than a little grumpy about. Biography Notes *Ramsey wrote all the dossiers on the Boulder City Jail bounty terminal Appearances Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:New Vegas Bounties II characters